narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Torune Aburame
is a ninja of Konohagakure, a member of the Aburame clan, and a high-ranking member of the Root. Appearance His face is covered by a mask, except for his lower face. Glasses are built into the mask obscuring his eyes as customary with Aburame. He wears a black midriff shirt with red strands on the shoulders similar to Sai and his partner, Fū most likely showing his allegiance to Root, with the slight difference that his has a high collar. He also wears a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appears to be an apron over his pants, similar to that of Neji Hyūga. He also carries several pouches with him and wears a pair of black gloves. When first introduced, Torune's appearance was that of a regular Konoha ANBU, complete with a white cloak and mask. Abilities Danzō stated that he and Fū are two of the most-skilled ninjas in Root. Torune is part of the Aburame clan, and like the other members, he is skilled at using insects in combat. However, his bug techniques are even rare among the Aburame. He controls the many nano-sized, venomous insects that covers his body, allowing him to infect his opponent with a mere touch.Naruto chapter 475, page 08 Due to this he wears gloves and keeps his skin almost completely covered when not in battle. The insects spread onto the opponent's skin causing severe pain which can potentially lead to death. Torune can call off the insects with a touch of a finger and remove the venom using an antidote. Shikuro Aburame is said to be the only one with an antidote for the insects' venom, so it is believed that Torune is his son. Like many other Root members, Torune wears a tantō on his back, though he has not yet been seen using it. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Danzō selects Torune and Fū to escort him to the Kage Summit. Before leaving, Danzō instructs Torune to have some of his men watch Naruto Uzumaki. Once they arrive in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Torune comes to Danzō's defense during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and Zetsu's appearance. Zetsu informs them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence, and Fū and Torune try to go and eliminate them. The Raikage goes instead, so they stay with Danzō. When Sasuke arrives at their location they flee. They are pursued by Ao, and Torune carries Fū's body while he deals with Ao. Nearing Konoha, Torune, Fū, and Danzō are ambushed by Madara Uchiha. While Danzō prepares for battle he has them distract Madara. When Fū is caught by Madara, Torune throws a kunai at him, forcing him to release Fū. Fū and Torune try attacking from different angles, hoping that one of them will be able to attack Madara while Madara is attacking the other. Madara sees through their plan but plays along, causing Torune to accidentally infect Fū with his nano-sized, venomous insects. Torune cures him, but Madara quickly sends them both away with his space-time technique. At the last moment, Torune is able to infect Madara's right arm, forcing him to remove it. Trivia * When chapter 455 was first published in Weekly Shonen Jump, Torune's eyes are visible. This is corrected in later chapters and the tankōbon version of chapter 455. References